Surrounded By Idiots
by NightSkyWitch485
Summary: Hikari is new to Castanet and is pretty sure she is going to hate it. Well she is half right. Every thing is fine except for the town douche bag Gill and his creepy dad, Hamilton. But what she doesn't know is that she will fall in love with one of the idiots. And no it's not Hamilton. Filled with crude nicknames and creepy mayors! HikariXGill. Rated T for language and other things.
1. Meeting the Douche Bag

**A/N- Hey guys! Here is my new story entitled 'Surrounded By Idiots'.You might of saw it a few months ago but I took it down and renamed it and fixed a few things. It's a GillxHikari story which is from Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Enjoy!**

I looked at the Island in the distance. It was named 'Castanet'. Maybe life here wouldn't be that bad. Scratch that. It would be horrible. My mother and father were sending me here against my will. They told me I could begin my own ranch here where the soil was rich. Apparently some amazing dude came here a year ago when this Island was basically rotting because the land had gone to the dogs. Then he must of used some magical powers to heal the land.

I'm totally kidding, the land was really bad though. This guy better not be a big show off or something. Then out of no-where the captain, by the name of Pascal, started talking to me.

"So are you excited to move here?" He asked me. I wasn't sure what to say. Should I just say yes or should I tell him that my good for nothing parents are forcing me to come here. I went with the first choice.

"Yeah, I mean why else would I come here?" It's a good thing I'm a good liar.

After about a half hour we pulled into the dock. A short chubby older man and a tall blond boy about my age were waiting there. I grabbed my suitcases and walked down the ramp.

"Welcome to Castanet! I am Mayor Hamilton and this is my one and only son Gill! Um say hi Gill," Mayor Hamilton elbowed his son in the side.

"Hi. Aren't you going to tell us your name. I find it rude that you can't even tell us it," Gill said to me with a scowl on his face. He must be a bucket load of fun to be around.

"Hi," I said through my teeth. "I'm Hikari,"

"It's lovely to meet you Hikari," the Mayor said. "I hear you want to start a ranch here, and I have just the house for you. You even already have your own barn and coop on the land. I am sure you're going to love it here. About a year ago a boy your age came here and rejuvenated our little Island. Now the land is back to being the beautiful place it once was," Mayor Hamilton seemed like the type of guy I will get annoyed with very easily.

Once Hammy, (aka Mayor Hamilton. I decided since I have no choice in being here I might as well make the most of it by giving people who annoy me nicknames . So far Mayor Hamilton is Hammy Because he's chubby, and Gill is Douche bag for obvious reasons.) Showed me to my house and I got myself unpacked I decided to have a look around Harmonica Town.

I walked up to a building that said 'Bar' on the outside. I guess I could use a drink.

When I walked in there was quite a few people here for only being 6:00 P.M. I walked up to the bar and a girl with a long blond ponytail smiled at me and said,

"Oh, you must be Hikari! Gill was talking about you earlier," why would D bag talking about me? What a creep.

"Yep that's me. Hey could you tell me what did this Gill dude said about me?" I asked her. It better not be anything bad or I will knock him into next week.

"All he said was that you were the new rancher," the girl explained to me. "I should probably introduce myself. I'm Kathy and that's my dad Hayden," Kathy pointed to her dad who was drying a cocktail glass. "And that back there in the kitchen is Chase, he's the Bars chef.

"Hey Hikari," Chase waved at me. He had peach colored hair with two bobby pins in it to keep it out of his face. He was fairly attractive. Maybe not as good looking as Gill, but with his personality who in the hell would want to date him?

"Hi Chase," I waved back at him.

Then out of nowhere a typhoon entered the building.

"Has anyone seen my father?" Gill asked as he stormed in.

"Why can't you live without daddy for a few minutes?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. A muscular red headed guy proceeded to laugh his ass off.

"Shut up Owen!" Gill yelled at the muscular guy. Then he turned to me, "And who do you think you are talking to me like that? I am going to be the Mayor one day so better show some respect towards me!" He spat at me.

"Geez Gill calm down your face is turning purple," Chase said to him.

"Chase stop with your snide comments," Gill glared back at him. "Now," he said turning back to everyone else. "Have any of you seen my father? He has done something unforgivable to me and I need to talk to him about it," Gill said. He had finally calmed down a bit now.

"I saw him walk into the fishery before I came here," Owen told him.

"Thank you, I will check there," Gill said walking out.

I turned to Kathy. "What a gem he is" I said to her. She burst out laughing.

"Well that's Gill for ya," She said back.

* * *

Later that night I walked home. I had had a pretty good night. Tomorrow I would buy some seeds to plant in my field. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad after all. Well besides Gill.

As I was about to walk in my house an envelope sticking out of my mailbox caught my eye. I took it inside and read it. And it said:

Dear Island Singles,

This Saturday we have just the event for you that could find you your true love. It will take place at the Inn. Each person will draw a number out of a hat. There will one hat for boys and one hat for girls. You will draw a number 3 times so you can get to know 3 three different men/woman in 20 minutes each round. So this Saturday at 7:00 P.M. come and mingle at Castanets first "Single Mingle"

Sincerely,

Mayor Hamilton

What the hell was this? Damn this Mayor is weird. I might as well go since I won't be leaving here anytime soon. I just hope Douche Bag isn't there, but knowing Hammy I'm sure he will make his son go.

**A/N: Yay! I hope you guys liked! I just love Gill and his Douche Bag self. And Hamilton and his creepy self.**

**If you guys have any ideas for nicknames for people or any story ideas, please, please, please let me know. I want you guys to enjoy this story.**

**Please Review! I beg of you! Even if you don't have an account you review! Just go to the bottom of the story and click 'review this story'. Reviews really encourage me to write more so REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**-NightSkyWitch485**


	2. Worst Night EVER!

**A/N: New Chapter! Thanks for the review on the last chapter. Warning: Lots of swearing and creepy Hamilton.**

The next day I got up and my whole body ached from sleeping on my cheap bed. But if I wanted to make money I had to start planting my field.

I walked into the Marimba Farm seed shop. Two very depressed looking people stood in the shop. A middle aged man with short blond hair, and a middle aged woman with short brown hair.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked me with a bored look on her face.

"Ah yes," I said walking up to the counter. "I'm Hikari, the new rancher here and I was looking to buy some seeds," I told her.

I learned her name was Ruth, and her husband was Craig. I bought some turnips, potatoes, onions, and strawberries with the money I had. Now all I had to do was plant and water them.

When I turned the corner to my house someone was hunched over in my field, picking the weeds that were growing in there.

"Umm, hello," I said to the person. It was none other than Gill who stood up. My jaw dropped. Why would he be picking my weeds? "May I ask why you are weeding my field?"

"Well…I..Uhh," He scratched the back of his head. "I have to be going now," He said walking away towards Harmonica Town.

I looked back at my field. Almost all of the weeds had been removed. Maybe he wasn't a big douche after all.

After a days of planting, watering, and weeding I was finally satisfied with my field. But now the day I had been dreading the whole week had finally arrived. The Single Mingle. At this point I had met pretty much everyone my age in town. They were all pretty nice, and most of them were pretty good looking.

I walked into the inn. All of the single men and woman stood there talking, until Hammy stood up on a step stool and rang a little bell to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the first SINGLE MINGLE!" Hammy shouted the words with joy. "And I guarantee that tonight you will find your true love or else…" He said looking directly into my eyes. What the fuck, is this Mayor out of his mind?

"Now the ladies will line up behind the pink hat, and the men behind the black and one by one you will pick your first number!" the overweight mayor exclaimed.

I was second to last in line. Finally it was my turn to pick. I picked a 6. All the sudden I hear a very flamboyant voice yelling.

"Yoo-hoo, anyone have a Six?" Dammit. Not Julius. Don't get me wrong he is cool, and all but, no just no.

"Uh, I have six," I went up and said to him.

My time with Julius, in my opinion was REALLY boring. But to my advantage all he did was talk about himself. Then I couldn't take it any longer , I just had to ask the question.

"Umm are you… Gay?" I asked him. After about a second I immediately regretted asking.

After about ten seconds he finally spoke.

"No, but even if I was it wouldn't be allowed,"

"Why?" I asked him.

"Mayor Hamilton doesn't like homosexuals," he explained to me.

Great so Hammy was a homophobe. I can't say it surprised me.

Just then Hammy waddled over to our table.

"So, you two enjoying each other? Planning on getting down and dirty later tonight as you youngsters put it?" he asked.

I choked on my drink.

What the hell is wrong with this man? Oh I know he's off his fucking rocker, and just plain old creepy.

"I'm pretty sure none of that is going to be happening," I said, trying not to punch him.

"Oh, well I see," Hammy said walking away.

Then the crazy Mayor went back up to his step stool and shouted,

"Next round!".

This time I got a 1. This one ought to be bad. They always say first is the worst.

"Yo! Anyone got a one?" You have got to be kidding me. Needless to say my second round guy was Luke.

All he did was talk about chopping wood, and other dumb crap I ignored.

At last it was time for the final round. Thank goddess for that. I don't know if I can take much more of this.

For my final number I got two. Well they do always say second is the best.

Maybe prince charming is going to come and sweep me off my-

"Hello? Does anyone have a two," asked the Mayors one and only son.

It's official. My life sucks. But earlier this week I had decided that he MIGHT not be that bad.

Well here goes nothing.

"I have two, Gill," I told him.

He scowled.

"Oh you. I was hoping for someone a little bit more desirable," he said to me.

What the hell did he just say? He's gonna get it now!

"Who the hell do you think you are saying that to me? YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG. NO WONDER NO ONE LIKES YOU. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU LITTLE MOTHER-,"

Then right when I was in the middle of cussing Gill out the creep Mayor just had to butt in.

"Hikari, I'm going to have to have you escorted out. I'm sorry, but this kind of behavior is just not tolerated here," Hammy said to me.

"Really Hamilton? So it's not okay to defend myself, but it is okay for you to ask if Julius and I are going to have sex? You know what two are? You're idiots! You're little Creeps!" I had it with those two.

I ran out the building and sat down on the steps.

Why did my parents send me here? I hated it. I barely have any friends.

Then I heard the Inn door open and close.

"Hikari? Are you alright?" It was Chase. What did he want?

"Yeah I'm just pissed," I told him.

"You don't seem fine," he said to me.

Truth was, I wasn't fine. I was depressed. I wasn't going to tell him why. I can never tell anyone why.

"I'll be going now," I said to him.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," he waved at me.

I appreciated Chase's concern for me but, I can't trust others anymore. I can't be close to anyone. It would be far too dangerous, because then someone might find out the real reason why my parents sent me here.

**A/N- Ohh Cliff hanger. Remember to review so I can get a new chapter up. Oh and anyone who has reviewed or does review on this chapter will get acknowledged in the next chapter.**

**Also I have a new story coming out soon, so look forward to that!**

**-NightSkyWItch485**


	3. Burn Baby Burn

**Chapter 3-**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I was in Orlando at Disney this last week so I left my laptop at home, so I couldn't update my stories.**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing on the last two chapters:**

**Forever-Anime1**

**Carles-Ichigo-Desu**

**Hikari-chama**

**Me**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling just as crappy as I had last night. I can't believe the nerve of The Mayor and his son. It makes me sick just thinking about them.

I had something to be happy about today though. Today I was getting my first animal. I decided to just start with a chicken. I think a cow would be a little too much to handle when I am just starting off.

As I walked to Flute fields a started smelling something. It smelled like smoke. SMOKE.

It was coming from the Fugue forest.

I started running until I got there.

When I got there I found Gill standing in front of a huge fire.

Within the flames all I saw was ash. Surrounding the ash was a huge mound of wood piled far around it. It must have been burning for quite some time.

All I could do was stand there. Why did he start this fire? I think he was the one who started it. He certainly isn't doing anything about it.

It was Gill who brought me out of my trance.

"Hikari, what in the world are you doing here?" he asked me. For some reason, he had fear in his eyes.

Maybe he was afraid of the fire. No, that couldn't be. He was fine before he saw me. Could it be he was frightened for me?

"I don't know. I just saw the smoke from the fire. I came to see if everything was okay,".

My hands were shaking and I could feel the thick smoke closing in on me. I started gasping for air, but I couldn't get the oxygen into my lungs.

"Well we need to get out of here. We can barely breathe," he coughed and then tried to take me by the hand.

"Whoa," I said stepping backwards. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"This is no time to argue Hikari. Come on," he gripped my wrist and escorted me out of the forest.

As soon as soon as we were out, I broke free of him and started taking in all the air my lungs could hold.

Then I saw Cain running toward us with a bucket of water.

"What happened?" he shouted at us.

"I don't know," I told him. HE looked pretty angry.

"Gill, what the hell happened here?" Cain asked again, this time directed toward Gill only.

Gill didn't answer though. He just stood there looking at the ground.

"Damn you Gill! What the hell did you do to our forest?" Cain screamed at him.

"I didn't do anything! Why are you all the sudden blaming me? For all I know you could of started the fire," he said pointing at Cain.

"Stop lying boy!" Cain shouted back at him.

"Look, I was going to help you put out the fire but since you're being a jackass, I guess you can put it out yourself," Gill said turning around and running away.

I would of stayed to help Cain put the fire out but, I was too interested in finding out how this fire started.

I finally caught up with Gill seeing how he was finally walking.

"Hey," I said to him. "What happened back there?" I asked him.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Well given what you said to last night, I think you owe me," I said trying not to smile.

"Fair enough," he said sitting down on a bolder. He gestured for me to sit down.

"Well then,what happened?" I asked him.

"It all started this morning. My father had already gone to town hall to work for the day. At the table he left me some papers to go over. He had not taken them out of their package yet. Then when I opened them, I saw what they contained," he stopped there.

"Well, what did the papers say," I asked him, wanting to hear more.

"Well umm it contained some information about a resident that might surprise some people. It surprised even me. I knew no one else could find out about it, because you know, people here don't like to hear about that kind of stuff. If they did hear about it they would ship _her_ off the island for sure," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So it's a girl? Who is she? What did she do that's so bad, and who sent the papers?" I interrogated.

"Her parents sent them and I can't really tell you the rest," I could tell he was starting to get more nervous by the second.

"Oh come on," I said laughing. "I'm from the city. I'm pretty sure I can handle hearing what she did at least,"

"I'm sorry Hikari, but it's confidential. Well I'm really the only one that's going to know about it," he said frowning.

"So I'm guessing you burned the papers to get rid of the evidence," I asked him.

"Yep, it was the only thing I could think of," he said staring at the ground.

"What are you going to tell your dad,".

"That one I'm not sure of yet," he laughed nervously.

"Well I better get going," I said to him. "Guess I won't be getting my chicken today," I sighed, turning around to walk home.

"Wait Hikari," Gill said to me. "Look I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't think I'll forgive myself for saying those nasty things to you," Gills blue eyes looked as cold as ice, even though they burned into my brown eyes.

"Thank you Gill. I appreciate it," I then turned around and walked back to my farm.

Did I really just forgive him that easily? Should I of forgiven him at all?

* * *

As I lay in bed that night something hit me.

It was me Gill was talking about earlier. He knows what I did in my past.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 4-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest moon or it's characters.**

**My heart goes out to the people of Aurora, Colorado. I'll be praying for you all.**

**A/N: Not much comedy this chapter, more drama. Sorry if it's kinda boring. I added in a Gill point of view for part of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hikari PoV-**

_"I just can't believe you would do this to us Hikari," my mother spoke through her tears. It killed me to see her like this._

_"What in the world possessed you to do this Hikari?" my fathers' voice boomed throughout our tiny apartment._

_"Because," I shouted. "We're so damn poor. Do you guys really want to live this?" I questioned._

_"Well with you dead we won't be hurting for money as much as we are now," a smirk formed on my fathers' lips. "Now that we won't have to buy you useless junk anymore,"_

_"No, please. I didn't mean to daddy. PLEASE!" I begged. I closed my eyes as my father approached me. His cool fingers wrapped around my neck, gripped and didn't let go._

"HELP!" I choked out. My fingers grabbed for my neck. My fathers' icy fingers weren't there though. Thank God.

This dream was a recurring one. My father never tried to kill me. My parents just sent me away from our home in Mineral Town.

I glanced over at my alarm clock.

5:30 A.M.

I might as well get up.

It had been 5 days since I caught Gill burning my evidence. I can't believe my parents would send that. Do they really hate me that much now?

Would Gill really not tell anybody though? After some of the things he said to me at the Single Mingle, maybe he would end up telling the whole Island.

Part of me wants to believe him. Part of me doesn't. He sounded sincere though, so I'll believe him.. for now.

I don't know what to do. Not in the long term anyway.

Right now I know I have to feed my chicken, Peep and my cow, Moo-Moo.

I decided that I might as well get a cow well I was out there in flute fields.

I quickly fell in love with them.

They became my family.

* * *

**Gill PoV-**

"Gill, please, just tell me. What did you burn?" my father asked me. I wouldn't tell him though. I could never tell anyone about this. Everyone would want Hikari off the island immediately.

I myself am still completely awestruck about what Hikari used to do. I wonder though. Does she know it was her I was talking about a few days ago?

"No father, I refuse to tell you. You have no right to know," I was starting to sweat. What if he forced me to tell him. I don't know how he would, but I'm sure he could be capable of it.

"No right to Know? Gilbert, I am the Mayor of this Island! So tell me now or you will be sorry later," I rolled my eyes at him. This was my fathers' attempt to be serious.

It is not a secret that my father has been the worst Mayor this Island has ever seen. I honestly think that's part of the reason why this Island became so unhealthy.

"Whatever I don't care. Do whatever you want. I know you won't do anything though,"

"Gill, I just want you to be happy," my father pleaded.

Here we go again.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I threw my hands up in the air. "You know what never mind. I'll see you later," I grabbed my jacket and stormed out the front door.

I was going to the place where I just about never went to.

The bar.

* * *

**Hikari PoV-**

I sat in the bar drinking my cocktail and twiddling my thumbs. Coming to the bar every few days had become more and more frequent for me. Back home I used to go all the time.

It wasn't too busy tonight. Kathy and Hayden were working the bar. Luke was admiring Selena's exotic dance moves and Owen was attempting to flirt with Kathy.

All the sudden I heard the door open. I turned around to see non-other than the Mayors son Gill.

He walked up to Kathy and said:

"I'll take the strongest thing you got,"

* * *

**A/N: This was a short chapter because it is setting up next chapter which will hopefully be up within the next week.**

**Also if you read this PLEASE review I would like at least 3-4 reviews before I put up the next chapter,**

**It would be fun if you guys would guess what Hikari did that was so bad. It will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**P.S: follow me on twitter for updates on how my stories are coming along. Link is on my profile.**

**-NightSkyWitch485**


	5. Secrets Reavealed

**Chapter 5-**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the lack of updates. My family and I moved to a larger house so we have had to unpack and all that fun stuff.**

**Hikari Pov**

I was flabbergasted when Gill said that. I mean for one the only time I had ever seen him in the bar was when he was looking for his crazy father. Also, to be honest Gill doesn't seem like a drinking kind of guy.

"Hey Hikari, you look nice tonight," Gill said to me while grabbing a peanut out of the basket that Kathy had set on the bar counter for me.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I muttered. I took a sip from my cocktail. I just hope he didn't get wasted and I have to carry him back to his house. Then I'd have to see his dad. That's just great.

"So what brings you here tonight," he asked me.

"I come here every so often to unwind a little, you know?"

"Yeah, I don't come here that often though," he replied.

"I gathered," I said. "So, Mr. Sunshine, what brings you here? Fight with your pops?" I asked him.

"I guess you could say that,"

Kathy handed Gill his drink and he immediately took a drink of the clear liquid.

**Gill POV**

As soon as I was handed my drink I downed a drink of it. The alcohol burned the inside of my mouth all the way down my throat. I wasn't sure what it was but it didn't matter to me what it was. I just wanted so desperately to escape this god awful place. Run away from my father and never come back.

"Umm Gill, don't you think you should slow down on that. It is Patron you know," Hikari said to me.

"Why do you care?" I asked her.

"Well, you just shouldn't drink it that fast," she said simply. Why should I care what she says though? All she is, is a good for nothing prostitute.

Yes that was why her parents sent her away. She apparently became a prostitute to make them money because they were so poor. Her parents were kind enough to even to even send along a list of the people who had paid her.

Her first customer was the Doctor of mineral town. Then after that I was too disgusted to even read any further. There was a lot of men though and even some woman.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Listen you dirty prostitute, I just want you to leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at her.

**Hikari POV**

So this is how my secret would come out. I didn't expect Gill to keep it for long considering how big of an ass he is.

I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks, and my heartbeat was running 1000 miles per hour. I felt helpless. Would they send me away? Maybe I should just leave before everyone finds out.

**A/N: Shortest Chapter ever! I'm not happy with this but I need to update. I have been very busy with school and other stuff lately, so I am really sorry. Next chapter will deal with what Hikari is going to do. Please review!**


	6. Life is a Jerk

**Chapter 6-**

_**Authors Note: WTF! I have not updated this story in forever! I am so sorry! Honestly I'll be surprised if anyone will still read this. Anyway, I have been working on my Naruto stories so, you should check them out if you like Naruto.**_

_**Here is the really late chapter:**_

**XxX**

**Hikari POV:**

I hauled ass out of the bar as soon as what Gill had said registered into the minds of the people there.

I managed to make it home in a record time of five minutes. I threw open the door and grabbed my suitcase from under the bed. I started throwing my clothes and everything else I had; which wasn't much. Then there was knock at the door.

I swear to God if it's Gill, I will fucking rip his throat out.

"Hikari, it's me, Chase," well it least it wasn't the douche bag.

"Please, just leave me alone," I yelled to him.

"Please Hikari, just let me in. I won't think any differently about you. Just open up," He pleaded.

I stomped over to the door and yanked it open.

"No, you know what! That is impossible; even though you say you won't judge me, I know that you will. Even if you don't say it out loud," Tears started to trickle out of my eyes. "I'm not proud of what I did and never will be. I'm leaving the island as soon as I can and no one can stop me," before Chase could even respond, I slammed the door again.

He of course didn't leave. He kept knocking, telling me to talk with him. I don't get why he cares so much. I mean, we are not even that close with each other.

I just laid with my head in my pillow and cried all night.

Life really is a jerk. Just when you think everything is going good, it all crumbles before you.

**XxX**

_**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews on this story, it means a lot to me.**_

_**Sorry if this chapter was too angsty for your liking.**_

_**Also at this point, expect the chapters to be short. Not this short but, not much over 1000 words per chapter. Right know we are kind of at the middle of the story so, yeah.**_

_**Please review if you read this chapter so I know people are actually reading it!**_


	7. Don't leave!

**Chapter 7-**

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad people still want me to write it. I will start updating as quick as I can!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Hikari POV**

I woke up to a dark, gray sky. I looked at the alarm clock. It read: 6:15 AM.

I sighed, and kicked the covers off of me. I made my way to my suitcase and picked it up. I wouldn't bother getting dressed because it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone. Not anymore anyway.

I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. I could only hope that the seemingly gay chef didn't sleep outside by the door.

I call him gay because, I mean why else would he come comfort a girl he barely knew. What, did he want to be my gay bestfriend? And come on, he wears fricking bobby pins in his hair.

I will admit his hair looks really soft.

That reminds me, I was gonna ask what kind of shampoo and conditioner he used...

Oh well, too late for that. I was on the run now. I might as well just change my name and appearence well I'm at it.

I didn't bother looking in the mirror before I left either. Mostly becuase I couldn't stand to look at myself after what I have done.

Now the door was open and thank God Chase wasn't there.

I took one last look at my land. My eyes traveled over to the barn and chicken coop.

I sighed. I really didn't want to abandon my animals, but I had no other options. I didn't go say goodbye to my animals, because I'm afraid if I look at them, I won't have the strength to leave.

I also wouldn't say goodbye to friends. That is if I even had any friends anymore. Word travels fast in this town. I'm sure everyone knew by now.

**XxX**

I was now on Pascal's boat waiting for us to set sail. He must not know yet because he asked why I was leaving. Plus he wasn't sending me any dirty looks like Luna and Maya had done as I walked past them this morning.

I heard them whispering as I walked past, but I kept on moving. After getting to the main land I would be free at last.

"Are ya ready Hikari?" Pascal asked me.

I nodded.

"Are ya sure ya really wanna leave?" He asked for at least the tenth time.

"Yes, let's just go," I told him, getting annoyed.

He nodded, taking the anchor out of the sea floor.

After a few minutes of preporation the boat finally started to move.

I was sitting on the wooden bench when I heard _his_ voice calling.

"Hikari wait! Don't leave! Let me talk to you!" It was Gill...

**XxX**

_**Authors Note: A cliff hanger because I'm evil like that. Yeah this is the fastest I have ever updated anything! I think I deserve I prize!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I will give you a internet cookie! (::) - See, there it is!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
